Generally, the process of electrostatographic reproduction is initiated by exposing a light image of an original document to a substantially uniformly charged photoreceptive member. Exposing the charged photoreceptive member to a light image discharges the photoconductive surface thereof in areas corresponding to non-image areas in the original document, while maintaining the charge on image areas to create an electrostatic latent image of the original. The original is subsequently developed into a visible image by a process in which a charged developing material is deposited onto the photoconductive surface of the photoreceptor such that the developing material is attracted to the charged image areas on the photoconductive surface. Thereafter, the developing material is transferred from the photoreceptive member to a copy sheet or some other image support substrate to which the image may be permanently affixed for producing a reproduction of the original document. In a final step in the process, the photoconductive surface of the photoreceptive member is cleaned to remove any residual developing material therefrom in preparation for successive imaging cycles.
The above described electrostatographic reproduction process is well known and is useful for light lens copying from an original, as well as for printing applications involving electronically generated or stored originals. Analogous processes also exist in other printing applications such as, for example, digital laser printing where a latent image is formed on the photoconductive surface via a modulated laser beam, or ionographic printing and reproduction where charge is deposited on a charge retentive surface in response to electronically generated or stored images.
Various devices and apparatus have been proposed for use in electrostatographic applications to apply an electrostatic charge or a charge potential to a photoconductive surface prior to the formation of a light image thereon. Typically, corona generating devices are utilized, wherein a suspended electrode comprising one or more fine conductive elements is biased at a high electric potential, causing ionization of surrounding air which results in deposition of an electric charge on an adjacent surface. An example of such a corona generating device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,725 to R. G. Vyverberg, wherein a conductive corona electrode in the form of an elongated wire is partially surrounded by a conductive shield. The corona electrode is provided with a DC voltage, while the conductive shield is usually electrically grounded. A dielectric surface to be charged is spaced from the wire on the side opposite the shield and is mounted on a grounded substrate. Alternatively, the corona device may be biased in a manner taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,395, wherein an AC corona generating potential is applied to the conductive wire electrode and a DC potential is applied to a conductive shield partially surrounding the electrode. This DC potential regulates the flow of ions from the electrode to the surface to be charged. Because of this DC potential, the charge rate can be adjusted, making this biasing system ideal for self regulating systems. Other biasing arrangements are known in the prior art and will not be discussed in great detail herein.
In addition to charging the imaging surface of an electrostatographic system prior to exposure, corona generating devices, so-called corotrons, can be used in the transfer of an electrostatic toner image from a photoreceptor to a transfer substrate, in tacking and detacking paper to or from the imaging member by neutralizing charge on the paper, and, generally, in conditioning the imaging surface prior to, during, and after the deposition of toner thereon to improve the quality of the xerographic output copy.
Several problems have historically been associated with corona generating devices as described hereinabove. The most notable problem centers around the inability of such corona devices to provide a uniform charge density along the entire length of the corona generating electrode, resulting in a corresponding variation in the magnitude of charge deposited on associated portions of the adjacent surface to be charged. Other problems include the use of very high voltages (6000-8000 V) requiring the use of special insulation, maintenance of corotron wires, low charging efficiency, the need for erase lamps and lamp shields and the like, arcing caused by non-uniformities between the coronode and the surface being charged, vibration and sagging of corona generating wires, contamination of corona wires, and, in general, inconsistent charging performance due to the effects of humidity and airborne chemical contaminants on corona devices. More importantly, corona devices generate ozone, resulting in well-documented health and environmental hazards. Corona charging devices also generate oxides of nitrogen which eventually desorb from the corotron and oxidize various machine components, thereby adversely effecting the quality of the final output print.
Various approaches and solutions to the problems inherent to the use of suspended wire corona generating charge devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,723 to Sarid et al. shows a dielectric coated coronode uniformly supported along its length on a conductive shield or on an insulating substrate. That patent shows a corona discharge electrode including a conductive wire coated with a relatively thick dielectric material, preferably glass or an inorganic dielectric, in contact with or spaced closely to a conductive shield electrode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,970 discloses a bare wire coronode attached directly to the outside of a glass coated secondary electrode. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,447 discloses an ion modulating electrode that has a plurality of apertures capable of enhancing or blocking the passage of ion flow through the apertures. In addition, alternatives to corona generating charging systems have been developed. For example, roller charging systems, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,912,586 to Gundlach; 3,043,684 to Mayer; 3,398,336 to Martel et al., have been disclosed and discussed in numerous articles of technical literature.
The present invention relates to a device for charging photoconductive imaging members by ionic conduction through a fluid media, wherein corona generating devices together with their known disadvantages can be avoided. The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,626 to Facci et al. discloses an apparatus for applying an electrical charge to a charge retentive surface by transporting ions through an ionically conductive liquid and transferring the ions to the member to be charged across the liquid/charge retentive surface interface. The ionically conductive liquid is contacted with the charge retentive surface for depositing ions onto the charge retentive surface via a wetted donor blade supported within a conductive housing, wherein the housing is coupled to an electrical power supply for applying an electrical potential to the ionically conductive liquid. In one specific embodiment, the charging apparatus includes a support blade for urging the donor blade into contact with the charge retentive surface and a wiping blade for wiping any liquid from the surface of the charge retentive surface as may have been transferred to the surface at the donor blade/charge retentive surface interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,505 to Lewis discloses an apparatus for applying an electrical charge to a charge retentive surface by transporting ions through an ionically conductive liquid and transferring the ions to the member to be charged across the liquid/charge retentive surface interface. The ionically conductive liquid is contacted with the charge retentive surface for depositing ions onto the charge retentive surface via a wetted donor blade supported within a mechanically sealable housing adapted to permit movement of the wetted donor blade from an operative position in contact with the charge retentive surface, to a nonoperative position stored within the housing to prevent loss of the tonically conductive liquid in its liquid or vapor form so as to extend the functional life of the apparatus. In one specific embodiment, a wiper blade may be provided for removing any liquid droplets from the surface of the photoreceptor as may have been transferred at the donor blade/charge retentive surface interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,523 to Facci et al. discloses a device for applying an electrical charge to a charge retentive surface by transporting ions in a fluid media and transferring the ions to the member to be charged across the fluid media/charge retentive surface interface. The fluid media is positioned in contact with a charge retentive surface for depositing ions onto the charge retentive surface. In one specific embodiment, the fluid media is a ferrofluid material wherein a magnet is utilized to control the position of the fluid media, which, in turn, can be utilized to selectively control the activation of the charging process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,890 to DeBolt et al. discloses a fuser apparatus for heat fusing toner images to a print substrate that has a fuser roll and a pressure roll forming a fusing nip therebetween, a system to deliver liquid release agent to the fuser roll including a movable web having a first side and a second side supported between a web supply roll and a web take-up roll, a housing supporting the supply roll and take-up roll is on one side of the fuser roll and the other is on the movable web is in contact with the fuser roll along a path parallel to its longitudinal axis. The movable web is impregnated with a liquid release agent and the movable web, supply roll and take-up roll are reversibly mounted in the housing to deliver liquid release agent to the fuser roll initially from the first side of the movable web followed by reversing the location of the supply roll and take-up roll in the support housing so that the second side of the impregnated web is in contact with the fuser roll to deliver release agent. The movable web is urged into delivery engagement with the fuser roll by an open celled foam pinch roll impregnated with liquid release agent.